


Prompt: Spell Play

by blackwingsblackwords



Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwingsblackwords/pseuds/blackwingsblackwords
Summary: In which an exhausted dad dates a smitten hero
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Prompt: Spell Play

Draco collapsed on the sofa, head in his hands and close to tears. It was his and Harry's three-year anniversary, and they were going to enjoy a romantic dinner at a restaurant so exclusive Harry had to pull rank to get a reservation, followed by sensual, passionate, candle-lit sex. Draco was already wearing lacy panties, for crying out loud! Instead, his son Scorpius had decided it was the perfect day to suddenly hate staying over at Pansy's. He had screamed and cried and thrown the biggest tantrum they had ever seen just half an hour before Harry was supposed to arrive, and none of Draco's begging, cajoling, or threatening had gotten him to stop.

Draco loved being a dad, he really did. When Scorpius was born, Draco had sworn to himself that he would raise his child differently from Father, with none of the responsibilities and expectations that all Malfoy men before him had carried. They were best friends: just as Draco considered Scorpius to be the greatest love of his life, Scorpius adored Draco, following him around like a little duckling with bright wide eyes and curious, incessant babbling. He was usually so well-behaved, and he was always comfortable around Draco's friends, and later, his boyfriend Harry. Draco had no idea what could have brought on this terrible tantrum, and Scorpius absolutely refused to tell him, or really, to say anything other than screaming "NO!!!" at the top of his lungs. Draco can still hear him wailing in the playroom, along with Pansy's frantic attempts at comfort. He thought distantly that he should send her home, she was being a good friend and really didn't deserve this.

He was just getting up when the fireplace gave a sharp ring. Harry was here, then, which was just as well. Draco waved him through.

God, but did Harry look absolutely stunning tonight. Draco eyed his dark green blazer and matching fitted slacks mournfully. He had told Harry to dress up, and Harry had certainly delivered. That made one of them, Draco thought.

"Happy anniversary, darling," Draco said tiredly. As if on cue, Scorpius let out a piercing scream, and Draco had to close his eyes to stop frustrated tears from falling, feeling absolutely powerless.

Harry took one look at him, assessed the situation with lightning quick Auror intuition, and crossed the room to pull Draco into his arms. He even smelled amazing. Draco buried his face in Harry's firm chest and took a deep breath. It was ridiculous, and made him feel like a child sometimes, but Harry's arms had always been Draco's safe haven.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart," Harry whispered, placing a kiss on Draco's head. "I'm going to call delivery, and we'll stay in tonight, yeah? That restaurant's not going anywhere."

"Not for Saint Potter, maybe," Draco mumbled. Harry flicked him on the forehead.

* * *

"Hi Scorpius, Pansy," Harry greeted, hand in hand with Draco beside him. The scene really was ghastly: Scorpius was covered in tears and snot, red-faced and bawling, and Pansy looked three seconds from screaming herself. 

"I'm so sorry, Pans," Draco said. She offered him a tremulous smile and fled the room.

"What's wrong, Scorp?" Harry kneeled down so he was eye-level with the tiny toddler, who glared at him furiously. Scorpius suddenly reached out and shoved Harry in the chest, making him fall over in surprise.

"Scorpius!" Draco snapped, appalled at his child's behavior. "Apologize to Harry immediately!"

Scorpius gave him a teary glare, then turned back to yell at Harry. 

"You're taking my Daddy away from me! You can't do that! He's mine!"

Both Draco and Harry stared at him, shocked. Draco kneeled down, and Scorpius immediately latched on, clinging to him like a limpet.

"Scorpius, why do you think Harry's taking me away?"

"You keep leaving with him," Scorpius was hiccupping now, stuttering through his words. Draco shushed him, but he was determined to get the words out. "You're gonna give me to Aunt Pansy again, you don't take me with you, I don't know where you are, and I don't like it!"

Draco sighed. Harry moved to say something, but Draco shook his head at him. This was a problem for father and son.

"Scorpius," Draco said gently, but firmly, staring into his son's eyes to make sure he was listening, "I go out with Harry, because I love Harry and he makes me happy. Harry comes here sometimes because he loves me, and he loves you too, and his visits make us both happy. You like having Harry around," at that, Scorpius peeked at Harry guiltily and gave a little nod. Harry smiled at him reassuringly.

"But I always come back to you," Draco continued. "I'm your Daddy, and you're my baby, right? And what do Daddies always do?"

"Daddies always stays with their babies," Scorpius recited, smiling a little now.

"That's right." Draco pulled his son into his arms again. Scorpius hugged him back tightly, then slowly let go.

"Sorry for pushing you, Mr. Harry," Scorpius mumbled, peeking at Harry again. He was clearly ashamed of his behavior now, but he knew he did wrong, and had to apologize. Draco had made sure to raise his son to be braver than he himself used to be.

"I forgive you, Scorpius," and Harry always made sure Malfoys knew they were forgiven.

* * *

Harry ended up getting pizzas for the three of them. Scorpius quickly returned to his bubbly self, and after dinner they went to the living room where Harry spelled bright lights to chase him around and randomly exploding above his head, spilling glitter everywhere and making Scorpius shriek with laughter as he tried to catch the glitter. Draco transformed their sofas into a giant blanket fort, and conjured up some fairy lights. Soon enough, Scorpius was nodding off, snuggling in between a mountain of pillows with dim lights floating above him.

"Not the anniversary you signed up for, but I'm so glad you're here, Potter," Draco whispered, squeezing Harry's hand. They had been holding hands since dinner.

"Malfoy," Harry teased back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "I signed up for everything with you."

Draco smiled, content, watching his fairy lights sparkle in Harry's green eyes.

"Speak for yourself, then. I was supposed to be railed tonight. I'm still wearing bloody panties, you know."

Harry choked on his laughter, and soon they were giggling like schoolchildren again.

"Actually," Harry began hesitantly, his hand leaving Draco's to reach for his jacket. Draco hummed, a silent question. "I had something planned tonight, too." 

Harry's hand was back, but he was holding something in his palm. Curious, Draco went to see, but Harry said, "Look up."

The bright lights from Harry's spell were back, but now they were arranged into letters. They said, "Will you marry me?"

Draco turned, and Harry was holding a ring. He looked nervous, though Draco couldn't see why. As if there was any possible answer but, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So there is technically spell play, in that there are a total of two spells involved, and they're at the very end of the fic, but still counts right? Also what do two-year-olds play with? How do they talk? Do they drool? The mind boggles.


End file.
